Pinkie Swear
by yayaluva
Summary: "You shake it you brake it." I warned him as we held our pinkies together for a few seconds. "So. If I help you with Amu, you'll help me with Nagi." Rima and Ikuto have agreed to help each other out with their love lives. Will they break an almighty pinkie swear? RimaXNagi, IkutoXAmu.
1. Pinkie swear?

_Hello everybody. I got another idea from a story! It's based on 'toradora' sort of. Because they help each other with that one thing! Hehehe. I keep getting adorable little RimaXNagihiko fanfiction ideas. Pretty please review! And tell me if you think I should keep going or not. It's not exactly in character. I'm not that good at having Rima in character but, read for yourself and review, review I say! _

"Go Nagi! Shoot! Shoot!" Yaya jumped up enthusiastically, cheering on the purple-haired basketball player.

"Yuiki-San, you certainly are enthused today." Tadase sat politely at the bleachers, pleased by the former Ace chair's happiness.

"Nagi's team should win!" Yaya gave him a thumbs up, dragging Amu up to cheer.

"Rima." Amu turned around, her hands on her hips "You should cheer too!" The two over enthused ex-guardians dragged the small blonde up to her feet.

"Rima! Rima! Let's cheer for Nagi!" Kusukusu giggled in a sing-song voice. "Character change!"

"No! Kusukusu!" Rima begged her clown-like guardian character.

Before she knew it she was jumping up and down cheering 'Bala Balance'.

"Hooray! Hooray! Na-Gi-Hi-Ko!" Rima ran close to the court. Following him and giving him advice. "Do it for me, Nagi!" Rima cheered. Kusukusu would pay for this later.

Nagihiko's POV:

"Fujisaki-Kun." The coach scanned the clip board in his hand. "You're up!"

"Yes." I got up and ran on to the court. I could hear Yaya and the other guardians cheering for me, everyone except Rima.

I kept missing the hoop. I tried to keep my cool and as Rhythm would say 'go with the beat', but I couldn't get her out of my mind. And if I thought I obsessed about this before, then boy was I in for a surprise.

"Hooray! Hooray! Na-Gi-Hi-Ko!" I could tell she was in a character change, but still, that was her would-be-self. She would do that if she had the confidence, wouldn't she?

I stared at her, dumbstruck, unsure about what to do as she waved her pompoms and giggled.

"Do it for me, Nagi!" She shouted, staring at me with her big honey eyes.

Well that did it...

"Okay!" I called out to her. "I'll do it for you, Rima!" I quickly character changed with Rhythm, and gave the blonde a thumbs up before I ran to chase the ball.

That's when I saw it.

She winked at me.

Rima's POV:

"Kusukusu I am going to kill you." I thought to myself. It was embarrassing enough doing 'Bala-Balance' in front of half the school, so basically telling Nagi to win a basketball game for me was even more 'crawl-into-a-hole-and-die' worthy.

"I'll do it for you, Rima!" If I wasn't in character change I'm sure my face would be darker than Amu's rosy locks, but because Kusukusu had taken over, I did the worst thing I could have possibly done...

I winked at him.

I. Winked. At. Him.

"God I hope he didn't see that." I puffed out of my character change and ran as fast as my short legs would allow.

"Kusukusu!" I hissed at the chara floating behind me.

"Rima! It was what you wanted to do!" The chara in front of me giggled.

I walked off and turned the corner, attempting to be as far away as possible from the former Jack chair.

Nagihiko's POV:

We won the game.

It was all thanks to a certain Jester.

Rima.

Obviously.

"Nagi that was amazing. Rima-Chi really got into it!" Yaya ran up and hugged me.

I smiled at the sound of Rima's name.

"Yeah. Did she leave already?" I looked over the group. She was small and easy to miss, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I think her mum picked her up." Amu shrugged at me. "Anyway, Yaya wants ice cream." Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kūkai and Kairi started to walk away.

"Yo! Nagi, you coming?" Kūkai looked back at me, his hands put up behind his head.

"Yeah..." I trailed behind the group, giving a very cliché look into the sky and smiling, thinking of her.

Rima's POV:

I turned the corner, not really thinking we're I was going.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Two tall men looked down on me.

Crap.

I attempted to continue walking on but was blocked by them making a barrier. I rolled my eyes, rying not to show how scared I was.

Oh my god.

I turned around, deciding I would just take the long way. I was rather forcefully pulled back into the grasp of one of the men.

Damn it.

"Let me go." I whispered, trying to sound serious, but I could feel the tears welling up in my large eyes.

"What do ya think we'll do with this one?" One of the, let's call them scum-bags, asked the other.

"Ya think we could get her back without anyone noticing?" Scum-Bag one asked Scum-bag two.

"No. No you can't." A very casual voice appeared from the direction I came.

Ikuto.

"Shrimp." He greeted me, giving his smirk.

"Ikuto." I whispered. I never thought I would be that happy to see him.

"You better make yourself scarce." He spoke to me, but his stern gaze never left the men.

Haha Scum-Bags!

"Okay." I quickly turned the corner, but there was no way I was leaving.

_Afterwards. _

"Shrimp, you're still here?" Ikuto asked, not very surprised.

"Like I was leaving you with two middle-aged Scum-Bags." I walked along with him. "What did you do to them?" I whispered curiously.

"I won't get into details." He shrugged, changing the subject. "What where you doing all by yourself in an alleyway?" He judged.

"I can look after myself." Pfft. Well that just isn't true. Even I knew that.

"You say that just after I rescue you from two men?" Ikuto laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"I could have handled it by myself..." I mumbled.

"Sure you could-" Ikuto was starting to judge me, but he was interrupted.

"Ikuto-Niisan!" Tadase ran from the ice cream shop and greeted his 'older brother'.

"Little King." Ikuto nodded.

"Ikuto!" Amu ran up to greet her old friend.

"Ikuto." Nagi glared daggers at Ikuto. You would need a machete to cut through the negative energy being thrown around.

Nagihiko's POV:

"Yaya just choose a flavour already!" Amu begged, sick of waiting for the baby of the group.

"But there all so good!" Yaya pouted, angry at the vast collection of ice cream at the parlour.

"Is that Ikuto?" Tadase squinted, neatly licking his ice cream.

"Yeah! And...Rima?" Amu sounded confused.

I tensed. No longer relaxed. Rima and Ikuto. Ikuto and Rima. Was the world so messed up that they would throw Ikuto and Rima together?

The group ran to greet them, Yaya and myself trailing behind.

"Ikuto." I tried to sound pleasant, greeting the teen after everyone else.

I don't think the 'pleasant' thing worked.

"Are you okay Nagi?" Amu asked; her eyes full of genuine concern.

"Just fine." I lied. "I think I might go." I walked off in the other direction, not even looking back at the puzzled group of friends.

What did I care if Rima and Ikuto liked each other? I don't. Shut up!

Rima's POV:

You could tell Fujisaki would tear Ikuto limb from limb at any wrong move. The awkward silence that lasted two seconds occupied everyone's minds until Nagihiko rudely excused himself, walking away.

"Amu! Walk me home!" Yaya lunged herself on Amu, obviously not noticing the tense air that had occurred.

"It is getting late..." Amu looked at Tadase's watch, making him blush at the closeness. "We should all head home!" She stated cheerfully.

"See ya." Ikuto walked the opposite direction, waving goodbye to the group.

Nagi's POV:

I didn't expect myself to confront him. I guess that's just what happens when hormones get in the way. What was I going to do? Even I wasn't sure of that.

"Fujisaki." Ikuto nodded at me. His lack of surprise could really irritate me at times. It was like he was always one step ahead of you. My hands became whiter as I brought all my anger into clenching my fists.

"I'm not gonna ask you to stay away from her." I glared at him, standing my ground. "But if you hurt her, I'm going to kill you." I threatened, coming closer to him.

"What?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. It was probably the first time I had ever seen him look confused.

"Rima." I muttered simply. "You and her..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"We're not-" Ikuto started, I couldn't stand it so interrupted.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you!" I almost shouted, slightly startling the cat-hybrid.

"Okay." He turned around, violin in hand, and walked away. "You know we're not together, right?" He called to me smugly.

"If you hurt her I will kill you!" I repeated my go-to threat, getting angrier as he jumped the tall city buildings with ease.

"If you hurt her." I muttered under my breath.

I will never let him hurt my Rima.

Rima's POV:

"Rima! Kairi is walking Yaya home!" Yaya happily bounced off with the samurai, dragging him along.

"Hinamori-San, Mashiro-San, see you tomorrow." Tadase walked up to his door, waving at us.

"Good night!" Amu waved. "Are you sure your parents are okay with you walking the rest by yourself?"

"Yes. I'm in high school now." I stared at the luminous screen of my phone.

"All the more reason for them to be worried." Amu skipped slightly as she walked.

"I'm fine." I lied, my mind teasing me with flashbacks of the men.

"Here we are." Amu ran up to her door. "Bye Bye Rima!" She cheered.

"I'm fine." I repeated to myself as I started walking home.

_At home. _

"Good night Rima" My mother smiled as I walked up the stairs.

I yawned as I fell onto by bed, my head dangling of the side.

"Ah!" I let out a girlish squeak, covering my mouth quickly.

"Rima, what's wrong?" I heard my mother come up and open the door to my room.

"Nothing!" I said suspiciously standing in front of the curtain I had just closed.

"Okay." She looked concerned. "Good night."

"Night." I breathed as she left.

I ripped the curtain open and glared at a very casual-as-always Ikuto who was smirking happily.

"What do you want?" I blankly hissed as he squeezed through the window.

"That's no way to treat a guest." Ikuto lay down on a bean-bag chair, making himself feel at home.

"Shut up." I sat on my bed looking at him with my arms crossed.

"Anyway. I have a problem." Ikuto looked up at my ceiling.

"Yes. Yes you do. Sneaking into a young girl's bedroom at night isn't something to be proud of." I sipped at the cup of cocoa from my bedside table.

"Very funny." He laughed. "It's about...It's about Amu." He sighed.

"Amu?" I asked, confused.

"I think she thinks we're...we're together." It looked like it was hard for Ikuto to say this.

"Why would she think that? And why would you even care?" I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Well I think everyone in your little group had a hunch about that today, and I care because...because I love her..." Ikuto's gaze never left the ceiling. I was pretty shocked at this confession. I knew he liked her, but I didn't think he would come out and say it. Especially to me.

"Shrimp?" He looked over at me.

"What?" I barked.

"You're going to help me right?" He continued to gaze at me with longingness.

"Why would I help you?" I looked at him with no expression.

"Because if you help me with Amu...then I'll help you with Fujisaki." He grinned at me evilly as if to say, 'I've got you now'.

"And why would I want Nag...Fujisaki." I was just about ready to knock him out.

"Please?" He sat up. "It's very obvious." He sat in a model like position, lifting his eyebrow.

"I. Don't. Like. Fujisaki. "I hissed through my teeth.

"Yeah, you do." Ikuto nodded. "Want to know how I know?" He continued to smirk.

"How?" I questioned pretending to not care.

"One, you blushed as soon as I said his name." Ikuto counted one on his hand. "Two, Amu says you are constantly staring at him. And three, I was watching the basketball game today, and if you didn't like him, then why did you wink?" He counted three on his hand.

Okay. Maybe he had got me this time.

"And you're blushing now" He stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't..." I whispered looking at my hands.

"Why are you sad?" Ikuto looked at me, giving a blank stare that I usually would do.

"I...I...I..." I stuttered, not really knowing what I was going to say.

"If you help me with Amu, then I'll help you with Fujisaki." He repeated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes." Ikuto gave another evil smile holding a small red notebook.

It was the notebook where I wrote my dreams. The notebook the psychiatrist had suggested to help get over my mother and father's arguments.

My face dropped and my eyes widened.

"Give that back." I whispered, jumping over to him. It had turned into a game of keep-away which was much easier for the six-foot tall high-schooler.

"So you have dreams about him? Yet you don't love him?" Ikuto flipped through the book.

Please stay away from page 33.

Please stay away from page 33.

Please stay away from page 33.

"Page 33." Ikuto read aloud.

Seriously?

"I hate you." I still attempted to grasp the small booklet.

"Dear Journal." Ikuto read aloud. "Ain't that sweat" He stopped reading for a second to voice his opinion.

"Dear Journal" He continued. "I had a strange dream tonight. It was about him. Nagihiko had come up to me in the park. I was crying because of one of my parents fights. He came up to me and he made me feel better. But he did something. Someone that I can't believe, but something I wanted him to do all the same. I am telling you this dear Journal. He kissed me." Ikuto snapped the journal closed.

"Dammit." I huffed.

"I'm never wrong." He chucked the notebook at me.

"So..." I placed the notebook on the shelf where it belonged.

"So, help me with Amu and I'll help you with Fujisaki." He stated again.

"Promise?" I looked up at him.

"Promise." He confirmed.

"Pinkie swear?" I pulled my pinkie out, standing on my tip toes to get higher up.

"Pinkie swear?" Ikuto looked in confusion. "Why would I pinkie swear?"

I gave him a death glare until he finally held his out.

"You shake it you brake it." I warned him as we held our pinkies together for a few seconds. "So if I help you with Amu, you'll help me with Nagi." I looked out the window then back at him. "Sounds like a good plan."

_I hope everyone enjoyed that! I think I will keep going. If you've seen 'toradora' then you'll know what I mean about helping each other with their loves. Beeteedubbers I've only seen two episodes of 'toradora' so I don't know everything about it. Anyway back to Shugo chara. I hope you liked that story. You don't hear much from the charas but that will change in chapter two. _

V

Press it! Press it for glory!


	2. On your marks, get set, GO!

_Wazzzzuuup everybody! This chapter is called 'on your marks, get set, GO!', specifically this chappie is for Lalalola, since we can't talk much now *weep* hope you enjoy. And also for Ai the dragon, I was so very flattered at your review so I just had to update on my stories, for you! Read, read to your heart's content. Here comes the disclaimer, hope you know what to do with it. _

_Disclaimer: this be my disclaimer, I no own shugo chara!_

_"You shake it you break it." I warned him as we held our pinkies together for a few seconds. "So if I help you with Amu, you'll help me Nagi." I looked out the window, then back at him. "Sounds like a good plan." _

"Yeah, it is." Ikuto sighed.

"Now get the hell out of my room." I pushed him towards the window.

"Okay, okay. See ya." He jumped down my double story house in one jump.

"How do I help him with Amu?" I sighed, lying on the bed.

Nagihiko's POV:

I started to walk home after confronting Ikuto in anger. My hands didn't leave my side; balled into angry fists.

"Yo! Nagi!" I saw the soccer player run up to me.

"Oh, hey Kūkai." I acknowledged him.

"Dude. What's wrong? You seemed pretty ticked off before." Kūkai walked with me.

"No." I looked forward. The whole 'pleasant' thing really hadn't worked out.

Kūkai looked at me with eyebrows raised, as if to say 'really?'

"What?" I looked at him.

"You seemed like you wanted to rip Ikuto-San's head off." Kūkai laughed.

I gritted my teeth, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm just great." Kūkai looked at me with concern.

"Dude." Kūkai kept interrogating me.

"I'm just happy Rima's happy." I lied.

"Right. Right. Because you love that Ikuto and Rima were just standing next to each other." Kūkai teased.

"I'm just happy Rima's happy." I continued, cracking my knuckles.

"Did you see the way Ikuto was smiling?" He continued. "Seems like he really likes her."

"I'm just happy-" I was almost shouting in the streets as it was getting dark.

"You're just happy Rima's happy. I know. I know." Kūkai put his hand in his pockets. "But, _**are**_ you _**happy**_?"

"I'm fine." I walked up to my house.

"You aren't fooling me, Nagi." Kūkai shouted from the sidewalk.

"I won't lose to him Kūkai, I won't lose her." I went inside slamming the slide door behind me.

"I know you won't." Kūkai whispered as he walked away.

Rima's POV:

I walked into the Seiyo high-school. Greeting Amu-Chan and Yaya when I saw them.

"Rima. You get home okay?" Amu asked politely.

"Yes, thank you. Heard from Ikuto?" I asked, casually 'name dropping' the cat boy.

"No? Why?" Amu gave a quizzical look.

"Hm?" I looked at my shoes. "Nothing."

"Rima-Chan." I looked up and saw the tall purple-haired boy, smiling happily down at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I looked at the floor blushing. "F-Fujisaki-Kun."

"Good morning, Amu." I looked up to see the cat-like boy greeting the pink-haired teen.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu and I almost shouted in unison.

"Just dropping by." Ikuto smiled, winking at Amu.

"Tsukiyomi." Nagihiko acknowledged him evilly.

"Hey there Fujisaki!" Ikuto patted Nagihiko on the head, ruffling his neat waist length hair and causing me to stifle laughter at the anger rising in the former Jack chair.

"See ya." Ikuto walked calmly out of the school.

_After school._

I walked behind the school, looking both ways while waiting for the cat-hybrid.

"Shrimp." He sat on top of the brick fence, swinging his legs casually.

"Don't you ever get sick of scaring people like that?" I huffed, still shocked at the entrance of the unannounced boy.

"No. Never." He smiled cheekily.

"You certainly pissed Nagihiko off to no end this morning." I crossed my arms.

"I couldn't help it." He laughed, jumping down.

"Yeah, well, you aren't doing any good for me." I sat down. "How are we supposed to help each other?" I looked up at the shining blue sky.

"Me first. You have to help me with Amu first. Then I'll help you." Ikuto sat down.

"Why you first!" I almost shouted.

"Because," Ikuto continued. "I came up with the idea." He lay on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Fine then," I shrugged. "What do you want me to do then?"

"You're supposed to know Amu." He stared at me.

"Well, usually she can never shut up about you, 'Ikuto played the violin', 'Ikuto has such a sweet soul', every time." I teased my pink-haired best friend.

"Seriously?" Ikuto looked over at me a little shocked.

"Yeah. I thought you knew she was slightly obsessed with you." I smiled slightly.

"Huh. We'll continue this later." His signature 'tail and ears' flashed onto him as he jumped over the fence.

"This is gonna be hard." I sighed, still looking up at the sky.

Amu's POV:

"Ah, nothing beats a drink of milk after a shower." I stood on my balcony, admiring the setting sun.

"Amu-Chan, are you feeling better?" Ran flew up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked the pink-themed guardian character.

"You were obviously upset walking home today." Miki said whilst drawing on a notepad.

"No I wasn't." I stated defensively, sitting up on my bed.

"Amu-Chan," Ran flew up to me."You looked so sad."

"Well I wasn't." I gave a stubborn 'cross-my-arms-leave-me-the-hell-alone' pout.

"Admit it, you're jealous of Rima." Ran blurted out before covering her mouth with her pompoms after saying it. Oops.

"Rima? Why would I be jealous of her?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Because she's getting closer to Ikuto, and that scares you." Sū chimed in, holding up her finger.

"Ikuto." I looked down at my floor. Even just his name made me remember each and every memory I had shared with him. *Cue cheesy montage of Ikuto and Amu*

"Rima doesn't like Ikuto that way." I barked conclusively and hid under my covers.

She didn't.

She didn't.

Did she?

Rima's POV:

I opened my eyes slightly; stretching my arms in front of me. The sunlight shone through the open window.

Wait...what?

Open window.

I shot up walking over towards the window, closing it carefully.

"What the?" I looked suspiciously at the glass, wondering why it was open at 7:15 in the morning.

"Sorry. I should have closed it." I froze.

Turning around, it felt like all the weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Dude!" I sighed, glaring at Ikuto who was lying on my carpet casually.

"Pardon?" He lifted his head up.

"How did you get in?" I quickly made my bed and walked over to my drawer.

"Oh, I unscrewed the bolts. Your mum left by the way." He stretched like a common house cat.

"Did she see you?" I glared at him, worried.

"No. She left a note." He flew a paper plane to me.

Rima,

I had to leave for work early.

Please behave yourself while I'm gone.

I will be home late.

Mum.

"You're a bit of a creep, aren't you?" I grabbed my journal and sat on my desk chair.

"Had another dream?" Ikuto looked at the little red book.

"No..." I lied.

"What happened in it?" Tsukiyomi saw straight through me, continuing his interrogation.

"Our plan worked." I threw my head back, letting my golden hair fall behind the seat.

"Then let's make your dream come true." He sat up, crossing his legs.

"Ikuto." I looked at him. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be. It sparked my interest. My interest in his dream. I would help Ikuto with his dream as he helps me with mine.

"Let's start the plan." I sat down on the carpet, ready to begin our brainstorming.

I now realized I was committed. Committed to fulfil mine and his dreams. Committed for the rest of my life. I would not loose Nagihiko Fujisaki. Even if it takes me fifty years. Nagihiko is my goal.

And the race, has just begun.

_Hope you enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it. So...review! And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all so please don't yell at me! I'm begging you! I've got this weird thing lately were I'm writing all the time. So then, I hope you enjoyed!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY!_


	3. Jealous?

_**Sup my peeps! This is another chapter of my compelling story; Pinkie swear. Hope you enjoy and review! Don't start reading without checking out the...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, not that I need to tell you guys.**_

_I now realized I was committed. Committed to fulfill mine and his dreams. Committed for the rest of my life. I would not loose Nagihiko Fujisaki. Even if it takes me fifty years. Nagihiko is my goal. _

_And the race, has just begun. _

Rima's POV:

"Thought of any ideas to help me with Amu?" Ikuto continued to sprawl himself across the carpet.

"No." I mumbled conclusively.

"Come on." He got up from stretching.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, grabbing piles of clothes from the old chest of drawers.

"Somewhere. Anywhere." Ikuto walked over towards her window, ready to break the bolt in a one swift movement.

_Bang. _

"You could have used the door." I growled, frustrated at the teenage boy in my room.

"Right. Right." He ignored the broken window lock and stepped out of my bedroom.

I dressed quickly then greeted Ikuto, who was waiting outside on the pathway, hands in pockets.

"Why do you love Amu?" I blurted after a very long awkward silence.

"Why do I love her?" Ikuto sighed. "Not even I know that...Why are you so in love with Fujisaki?" He smiled, making me blush at the mention of his name.

"Well...well." I stuttered. "Not even I know that." I shot him back with his own answer.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

As we were about to continue the conversation, my mind wandered as two colours flashed before my eyes. Two amazing colours when separate, but when together, colours that could cause mass destruction.

Pink.

And.

Purple.

It doesn't sound evil, but believe me, it is!

"Hello Rima-Chan. Ikuto-San." Nagihiko and Amu stood together happily, acknowledging the odd couple of a six-foot tall, blue haired violinist, and a tiny, blonde ice-queen.

Nagihiko's POV:

Amu had begged me to sound sincere but even I could hear the hate come out of my mouth when I greeted the cat-hybrid.

"Fujisaki-Kun, Amu-Chan?" Rima was slightly shocked at seeing us together. "What are you two doing here?" She managed to remain no emotion on her face, disappointing me a little.

She had the cutest little smile.

Stop it Nagi! You're getting off topic.

One goal at a time.

And the first goal.

Has just begun.

_At Amu's house:_

"Okay. So, you...like Rima." Amu was letting all the information I had just thrown at her sink in whilst sitting on her floor.

"For a while now." I shyly added.

"Wow," she breathed. "Why are you telling me all this?" She looked at me curiously.

"Well. Um...I kind of think she likes Ikuto." I carefully stated, noticing the girls eyes widen in shock. "I don't know. I don't know! It's just, I thought Ikuto was with you...and I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" She asked calmly, leaning in, as if it was an excitement.

"I was wondering if you'd help me." I looked at her dead in the eyes. "Help me win her."

Amu looked at me shocked. "Why do you want _**my**_ help?" She questioned, emphasizing the 'my'.

"Because," I sighed. "Because you're the only one Ikuto likes that way."

"Ikuto likes me that way?" Amu pretended to act surprised.

"Of course," I smiled at her. "I sort of need to make Rima jealous." I lay on my back. "And Ikuto would be jealous."

"Ikuto would be jealous of you?" Amu sat up.

"Is that hard to believe?" I looked up at her with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"No. No. No." She denied. "So, Make Ikuto and Rima jealous, huh?"

"Yeah, are you gonna help me?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Yeah, I'm in." She put her hand in the air. I put mine on top.

Sadly, the moment was ruined by Amu's four guardians and my two guardians, placing their small hands on top of ours.

_Rima's POV:_

I didn't think I could experience such hatred and love all at the same time.

Love for the boy with the purple hair.

Hatred for the girl with the pink locks.

i.e.: my best friend has become my enemy, she is now:

My frenemy.

"Rima are you okay?" Amu piped up, her concerned eyes gleaming at me.

"Yes." I had gone back to my deadpanned state.

Amu giggled.

She _**giggled!**_

Who the hell does she think she is?

Giggling like she owns the place.

"So, Nagihiko, What are you and Amu doing here?" Ikuto repeated my question.

"Well we we're just hanging out, y'know." Nagihiko gave a sparkle attack that could have put me in a cardiac arrest.

I swear he will be the death of me.

"Same with Rima and me." I looked up at the sound of my name.

Nagihiko's sparkle attack had been replaced with a face I can only describe as 'trying-so-hard-not-to-slam-you-down'.

"Well. Good to see you guys." Nagihiko said turning around with Amu.

Then...the worst thing happened.

He.

Held.

Her.

Hand.

He held her hand.

_He held her hand_.

I was fuming obviously.

"Oh my god!" Ikuto had to hold me back from attacking my best friend.

"Calm down." Ikuto dragged me away from the 'happy couple'.

_Nagihiko's POV: _

I can't believe we just did that. I winced while holding my friends hand.

"Did they see it?" Amu whispered glancing behind her.

"I think so." I answered. "That was weird..."

"Yeah. Do you think they bought it?" we stopped holding hands, making sure we turned the corner beforehand.

"I hope so." I looked at my shoes, kicking them onto the pavement.

_Rima's POV: _

"Well that was unbelievable. I can't believe they held hands, do you think I could still catch them if I ran after them?" I turned around, ready to pounce.

"Hey, Snap out of it. The plan worked...ish." Ikuto gave his casual walk.

"We didn't really plan it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Anyway, catch ya later." Ikuto walked off in another direction, leaving me to fend for myself.

I walked home.

Well, dawdled more like it.

It took me over 40 minutes.

I unlocked the door, stepping quickly up the wooden staircase.

But I don't think anything could have prepared me for what was waiting in my bedroom.

And I'm not proud of what I did next.

So don't judge me.

I fainted.

"Mashiro-San?"

"Mashiro-San?"

My eyes blinked open, revealing Fujisaki-Nagihiko staring worriedly down at me.

"F-F-F-Fujisaki." I screamed, well, not screamed. My little vocal chords wouldn't allow such volume. I more...screeched. Yes, screeched.

"Mashiro-San. Are you okay?" Nagihiko looked at me, directly above me. I was lying flat on my wood floor.

I didn't mean to.

It just came out.

I slapped him.

Don't look at me like that!

My hand...slipped.

"Ouch." Fujisaki had his hand on the red mess that was his cheek. "What was that for?"

"What're you doing here?" I whispered, moving halfway across the room.

As far away from him as possible.

"I...well...I..." Nagihiko was staring at the wooden floor.

"What...are...you...doing...here?" I questioned, circling my room to find any blunt instrument that would most likely be the focus of my murder trial.

"Well. I wanted to talk to you, about today." Fujisaki sat neatly on the end of my bed.

"What do you mean?" I sat next to him, sliding the baseball bat I had planned to bash the living hell out of him with under my bed.

"Well. I wanted to make sure you were okay?" Nagihiko looked concerned at me.

"Okay?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah, with me and Amu." He shrugged.

"With, you and Amu?" I could tell I was about 10 seconds away from imploding and slamming his head against the wall so hard he would never be able to even remember that pink-haired man-stealing son of a-

"I mean. I know that you're hanging around with Ikuto." Nagihiko interrupted my thoughts, blabbering on about nothing in particular.

_10. _

"And you seem really happy and all-"

_9. _

"But, I mean. Amu and Ihave been hanging out a lot lately-"

_8. _

"And, she's really nice-"

_7._

"And I wanted to make sure that you were cool with it-"

_6._

"And, Amu, she understands me-"

_5._

"I just wanted to make sure, that you weren't jealous."

_Screw it! _

I hit him, not a slap this time.

A hit.

Hard.

I'm not going to deny it.

I was glad to.

I had to blow off some steam.

"Jealous? Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" I continued to smack my fists into him.

"Rima, are you okay?" Nagihiko had been pushed onto the floor as I continued to lay all of my anger into bashing the purple-haired boy into oblivion.

_This was for all of mum and dad's fights I had to put up with!_

_This is for the kidnapping!_

_This is for my outer character!_

_This is for the fact that I'm in love with you!_

And all these feelings I've ignored decided to come up with me hurting him.

"Rima. Stop." Nagihiko grabbed my shoulders. I was looking at the ground.

Stay strong Rima.

Don't do it!

Don't do it!

Don't do it!

I did it...

I cried. Nagihiko stared at me like I had three extra heads. Hadn't he ever seen a girl cry before? I refused to look up, tears running down my face and not intending to stop any time soon.

_Nagihiko's POV: _

Um...what are you supposed to do when a girl is crying?

Do I leave?

Do I comfort her?

Do I wait for her to stop?

"Rima...are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

Are you okay?

Even I knew that was a bad move.

Was I really that much of an idiot?

Rima obviously picked up on this because she gave me a glare. Not her usual if-looks-could-kill glare. This glare looked more innocent, more vulnerable. At that moment Rima looked like a porcelain doll.

Breakable.

Upon even the most sensitive of touches.

She needed high care.

More likely.

High maintenance.

Yes. That was the perfect thing to describe Rima, high maintenance.

And at that moment,

I couldn't have loved her more.

_**Naw! Nagi is such a sweetheart! I WAN'T HIM! NO! I WAN'T IKUTO! Anyways, had fun reading it? Good. Sorry I switched POV's so much. I'm sure you'll get over it though. So now, theres only 3 things you need to do; review, story alert, and add to favourites. Unless you already have. I'll be expecting you in the review. Luva-Chan will see you now...Bye!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW FOR GLORY!**_


	4. Sweet Dreams

_**Another chapter up! I'm writing them up quicker. I really hope you enjoy this one. I sure had a lot of fun writing it! Especially cause I wrote it in like a few hours, and the plot-line just randomly came to me. You guys are probably waiting for the...**_

_**Disclaimer: this be luva-Chan. I have never owned Shugo Chara. And I don't intend to. **_

_Nagihiko's POV_

_Rima obviously picked up on this because she gave me a glare. Not her usual if-looks-could-kill glare. This glare looked more innocent. More vulnerable. At that moment Rima looked like a porcelain doll. _

_Breakable. _

_Upon even the most sensitive of touches. _

_She needed high care. _

_More likely. _

_High maintenance._

_Yes. That was the perfect thing to describe Rima, High maintenance. _

_And at that moment. _

_I couldn't have loved her more. _

"Could you leave?" Rima croaked at me. She sat on the floor, her eyes still red and cheeks damp from the crying.

I had to sooth Rima back to an understandable state for about half an hour.

_Earlier. _

"It's okay." I thought I would have been really happy at this moment, cradling her in my arms, but, to be honest, at that moment, I felt so unhelpful, like if I wasn't there it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Could you get off me?" I realized I had wondered off holding my little crush.

"Sure." I blushed, attempting a nervous laugh.

"So..." I sat down next to her. "You got pretty upset." I looked at her in the eye. God I hope I don't get lost in those big, beautiful, gorgeous, intoxicating-

Oh God, there I go.

I'm lost in her eyes. Not for the first time.

"Nagihiko?" Rima sniffed looking up at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Damn it. She's going to hate me. Stop looking at her! Stop giving her that love-struck, dumb look!

I couldn't help it.

I started to lean in.

"Nagihiko?" Rima's eyes widened at the closeness. "What are you doing?"

"Your eyes." I managed to mutter, shaking my head lightly. How could someone be so beautiful?

"Nagihiko?" Rima sounded concerned for me, probably for the first time in her life.

"I'm sorry!" Thank god I pulled away. That was too close. It could have ruined everything. And that's how we got to Rima asking me to leave...immediately.

"Sorry." I may as well of whispered, bowing politely before running out of her house and covering my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

Rima's POV:

Why is he staring at me like that?

Oh my god, he's leaning in!

After that very awkward almost-kiss-moment, I asked him to leave as kindly as I possibly could.

"Could you leave?"

He was probably going off to tell everyone about the strong, independent, cold-hearted Ice-queen crying.

Gosh, was my life over.

I didn't even bother to get into bed. I just curled myself up into my trademark ball and cried myself to sleep.

"Rima-Chan!" I opened my eyes.

But I didn't feel awake.

"Rima-Chan!" I turned around.

Okay, this was definitely a dream. I think only my imagination could have me standing on the top of a jagged cliff, my hair blowing vigorously as I sat down and hugged my knees.

The view. Surrounding a massive lake was a circle of the jagged cliffs, joint together slightly by a thin terrain or a small jump.

"Rima-Chan." I heard a whisper and turned around, stumbling into Nagihiko's arms.

Yes, the view _**was**_ good.

"Fujisaki!" I was shocked at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"Fujisaki?" He frowned. "That just won't do, Rima-Chan." He smiled.

"Nagihiko." I whispered. He hadn't called me Rima-Chan in while.

"Almost there." He grinned cheekily.

"Nagi..." I whispered. By this point, our foreheads were touching.

"There you go!" He smiled, holding my hand. "By the way, I had something important to tell you." He looked down, like he was thinking.

"What?" I stared blankly at the magnificent scenery.

"You're it!" He tapped me lightly on the arm, moving away slightly.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You're it!" He laughed again, starting to move away.

"That's no fair!" I yelled, attempting to run after him. Sadly in dream-land, my running was just as bad. I was losing energy, chasing after him, especially on the dangerous rocky terrain. Every time you put your foot down your heart skipped a beat, begging for it to be solid-ground.

Damn.

That wasn't solid.

That was anything but solid.

I'm such an Idiot.

Stepping in mid-air.

"Fujisaki!" I yelled.

"Rima. That's not my name." He started to lightly jog over. He knew what was going on. Was everyone in dream-land this crazy?

"Nagi!" I corrected myself, hanging onto the edge of the cliff with my arms, which by the way, have no strength whatsoever.

"Need a hand?" He grinned down at me, offering his hand.

Everything in dream-land felt so real. Why couldn't it stay like this?

"Thanks." He helped me up, keeping a hold of my hand. I closed my eyes in a smile, only for a second, no, a micro-second. The smallest amount of time possible. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer being held in Nagihiko's strong embrace.

I was falling.

Off a cliff.

I looked back up at the top of the mountain I was standing on merely seconds ago.

And saw someone that should not have taken place in such a happy, beautiful dream.

Amu.

She was smiling evilly on top of the cliff; her hand held out where she had pushed me off.

Nagihiko was on his knees, looking sad, but not as sad as I would've hoped. He had his hand held out still. It was like they were paused...as I plummeted to my death. And then...

I woke up.

I gasped heavily and repeatedly before checking my surroundings and under my bed for a sign of life.

My eye caught the dresser, where my little red notebook usually sat, but instead of it being in the rack where it happily sits in disguise...

It was gone.

"No." I whispered to myself. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." I started to raise my voice. Checking every spot where it could have possibly been and more.

"Ikuto!" I yelled into my mobile, probably the loudest I have ever yelled before.

"What is it?" Ikuto groaned sleepily from the other end.

"Did you take my dream book?" I shouted again, flipping over blankets and searching through drawers.

"No. Why?" He started to sound concerned.

"It's gone!" I didn't even wait for an answer. I just hung up, throwing my phone onto the rug.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I repeated to myself. This was probably the first time in my life I had actually shown such emotion.

Never before had I been so worried. It was like I couldn't relax, and I couldn't, not until that little red notebook was back in my grasp.

Nagihiko's POV:

I sat at a park bench. I had managed to refrain from looking through it all night, and now, I was going to.

No! This was wrong!

But...It's just so tempting.

Just do it you wuss!

I lifted open the cover of the notebook.

Revealing a page:

My dream book.

Belonging to Mashiro-Rima.

Please do not read.

I stayed on the page, looking at every millimetre of ink spread across the fine paper.

_My dream book..._

I was reluctant to turn the page and held my breath as I flipped it quickly.

Page 1-

I had a dream last night.

It was a sad dream. Mum and Dad's fighting was so bad that everyone in the world could hear it. I'm not going to lie. It was embarrassing. That's why I've decided; I'm never going to tell anyone about my parents fighting. Never until the day I die.

Page 5-

I started at a new school today. It was scary. A girl tried to talk to me, but I shot her down. Been there before, I always do that. All of the girls at the school hate me. And I don't think they will ever like me. The boys like me though. A bit too much. But they're all I need, right? I had a dream about it. All the girls were constantly talking about me behind my back. I don't think I want to be their friends. I'm the best when I'm alone anyway.

Page 13- Last night my dream was pretty funny. Well not actual comedy of course. Tadase's dream came true of dominating the world. It was unexpected, but still, he wanted everyone to call him King, but Ikuto called him prince and there was a whole confrontation thing. I just found it funny how we all underestimated him.

Pages 25- A new boy came to school today. He is replacing Sanjo-Kun as the new Jack-Chair. He has long purple hair...Purple. Hair! He is friends with Amu. I don't want him to be. There's something about him. I think I can tell because everyone else is so normal and vain. But, I think he has a secret. No, I KNOW he has a secret. I don't trust him. Especially around MY Amu. I won't lose her, especially not to him. I've had several dreams about him so far, for example on other pages.

I stopped at page 25 for a long time. I already knew about this, that she was jealous. Sort of. But I didn't think it affected her so much that she had several dreams about it.

_For example on other pages. _

I had to find those dreams.

Page 33- Dear Journal, I had a strange dream tonight. It was about him. Nagihiko had come up to me in the park. I was crying because of one of my parents' fights. He came up to me and he made me feel better. But he did something. Something that I can't believe, but something I wanted him to do all the same. I am telling you this dear Journal. He kissed me.

I kept reading the page over and over.

He kissed me.

_He kissed me._

_He kissed me._

Rima had a dream...and I kissed her in the dream.

"What have I done?" I quickly closed the book, staring at it. "What have I done?" My whole perception of Rima, from reading that book, was crushed. "Why did I do that?"

Rima.

The beautiful, high-maintenance Rima...

Liked me?

_**Hope you guys liked that! The tension! I'll update soon. See ya! Review please!**_


	5. Dream Come True

_**Hi everybody. This is a real quick update! I just had to keep going. Anyway this chapter is called 'Dream come true' and it's really fluffy and sweet. I'm going to try and do more AmuXIkuto so keep coming. Wait for it...here it comes...almost there!...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do own, Pinkie swear?, On your marks, get set, GO!, Jealous?, Sweet Dreams, or Dream come true. Kay? Okay. **_

_Rima. _

_The beautiful high-maintenance Rima. _

_Liked me?_

I quickly grabbed the book and ran as far away as I possibly could.

Rima's POV:

"Are you sure you don't have it?" I sat emotionless on the floor. Ikuto shook his head. "Because if you did then I'm going to kill you." I frowned staring at my hands.

"I didn't." Ikuto sat opposite me. An awkward silence filled the room.

"It's not like I care." I got up and walked out of my room, out of my house, out of my street, out of my town, and into the next suburb. Just walking.

Nagihiko's POV:

I had to give that journal back. I had to put it back in Rima's house.

Her house was double story. It had snowed the night before so the roof was covered in a thick layer of white. It was sad to say that this wasn't the first time I had snuck into her house.

I climbed up onto the balcony, noticing the already broken lock that let me into the house the night before.

I shimmied through the window, my eyes widening at the mess that was her room.

"She's been looking for it?" I whispered loudly, a little guilty. I placed the book carefully under the carpet, acting as if it had never left.

_Click. _

The front door unlocked. I looked around the room in a panic, attempting to find an escape.

"Holy crap. She's home. She's home." I whispered to myself quickly, whipping my head around still in search.

My eyes locked with the massive double door cupboard. Quick!

I opened it up, jumping in and closing it quickly behind me.

I heard her sigh, open up her bedroom door and walk in.

I pressed my ear against the door of the cupboard, eavesdropping.

That was when I'm pretty sure my heart broke.

She wept.

Lying on her bed. The now familiar tears falling from her face.

Why was she crying?

"Where is it?" She complained to herself.

Angrily, she ripped all of the items of the floor, just to throw them somewhere else. She yelled to herself whilst smashing things onto the ground, kicking her chair over, and then picking up a picture frame that held a portrait of her mother and father, throwing it at the cupboard door where I was.

Woah.

That was...sad.

She fell onto the carpet, still crying.

"Huh?"

Rima's POV:

The carpet had a small rectangular lump on it.

Lifting it up, I let my mouth hang open.

I was happy, and frustrated at the same time.

My notebook lay there.

I had finally won.

My notebook was back.

I looked at my room. The giant mess I had created.

"I better clean up." I sighed to myself, moving across my room to pick up the photo frame I had thrown.

"Rima! I'm home!" My mother called to me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted to her, running downstairs.

Nagihiko's POV:

I felt bad for her.

I hated myself.

I hated what I did.

I fell out of the cupboard landing on the rug, next to the broken glass.

"Ouch." I quickly got up; Rima could be back any second now. I ran through the mess, about to hoist myself out of the window.

"Nagihiko." Rima acknowledged me from the door frame, her hands on her hips, and a stern expression on her face.

"Rima-Chan!" I turned around blushing. I wish this was the first time I had been caught in her room without an invitation.

"Get out please." She didn't move.

"I...I can explain." I stuttered still standing there.

"I said. Get out." She pointed at her window. I jumped out. Walking home, I looked at my feet.

Why did I have to go and ruin everything?

Why did I have to steal her notebook?

Why was I such an idiot?

_Bleep. _

It was a text from Amu.

Hey Nagi!

I think our plan is working!

I haven't heard from you in a while.

How are you doing?

~Amu.

I stiffened. I was such a selfish person. I had ruined the plan. Not just for me but for Amu as well. I was such a jerk. But I had to text back.

Hey Amu.

I have to tell you something.

But I can't do it over text message.

Meet me at the park.

In 15 minutes.

~Nagi.

I met up with Amu later. It was dark now. Nothing but the moon and the street lights to brighten the path.

"Hey Nagi!" I turned around to see the familiar pink-haired friend running up to me.

"Hey Amu." My face remained sad. The same it had been since I left her house.

"What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

"Amu," I continued "I have something to tell you..." I told her everything from Rima fainting and crying that night to her smashing the photo frame onto the cupboard.

"Woah." Amu was sitting at a bench. "So, will the plan still work?"

"I hope so..." I sighed. "But I've screwed stuff up, haven't I." I nodded.

"No. I think you've actually made it a whole lot easier," Amu stood up, hugging me. "Thank you Nagihiko."

Rima's POV:

"If sleep is so important, then why the hell does school start so early?" I asked myself, still lying in bed. I didn't plan on getting up. As if I wanted to.

_Clang. _

I closed my eyes ignoring the sound that was probably just a creak in the house.

_Clang. _

I blocked my ears.

_Clang._

I chucked the pillow on top of my head.

_Clang._

I got up and walked over to the window, ripping open the curtain angrily.

Ikuto stood casually on the grass in my lawn; another small stick in his hand ready to throw.

_Clang. _

I dragged my finger across my throat, giving Ikuto a glare. He waved at me, smirking.

I got ready in 30 minutes, leaving Ikuto lying on the drive calmly.

"Yo." Ikuto looked at a very pissed off me from the door.

_Bang._

"Ouch." Ikuto held a deadpanned expression, his hand rested on his head where I slammed my school bag seconds before.

"I hate you." I started to walk away with him soon following

"Someone's grumpy." He mumbled under his breath.

"Stupid, bloody missed my sleep in, now I have to go." I mumbled to no one in particular and walked quickly, not quick enough to keep away from him though.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a while.

"..."

"Rima?"

"..."

"Rima?"

"..."

"Rima?"

"WHAT?" I shouted turning around to face the cat boy.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"I'm not talking to you." I crossed my arms grumpily, entering the school.

"See ya!" He called from outside the school grounds.

"Get lost!" I shouted back at him.

"Rima?" I looked to my right where all of my friends stared worriedly at me. Oops.

"Good...Good-morning." I turned red looking at the floor.

"Aw. Rima-Chan just got cute!" Kūkai ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I snapped, growling at the always-happy boy.

"Hahaha." He laughed.

I ignored the stares of the group, walking off towards the buildings.

Nagihiko's POV:

I was so nervous walking to school today. I took short, stiffened steps, a frightened look plastered on my face.

"Yo, Nagi. Need help?" Rhythm flew up next to me, offering a character change.

"No. I'm fine." I kept my stunted walk.

"No you're not!" He grinned immediately character changing without my permission.

"Rhythm?" I character changed with the little chara. A grin replaced my face and I ran to school in a rush.

"Hey guys!" I greeted all of my friends at the front of the school.

"Hey Nagi!" I walked over to my friends, talking to them about our weekends.

"Get lost!" Everyone turned to see the petite Rima shouting at the walking away cat boy.

I wasn't paying attention. Nagihiko still occupied my mind, just not my body. Rima was obviously pissed off at Ikuto.

I was about to greet her until she walked off towards the building.

"I'll see what's wrong." I smiled cheerily, running a different way than the blonde.

I leaned against her locker happily.

"What are you doing here?" Rima hissed at me, attempting to get to her locker.

"Just saying hello!" I went to hug the little girl.

Ouch. I was on the floor.

"Why did you move away?" I turned around, getting up to look at her.

"..."

"Rima?" I moved some hair from her eyes.

Ouch. My hand was turning red in Rima's grip. Ouch.

"Ah! Rima!" I held my hand. I continued smiling after the aching stopped. "Poor Rima!" I smiled down at her; she only reached a little less than three quarters of me. "She's grumpy!" I picked her up, scooping her up and spinning around in a dancing fashion.

Rima was getting angrier. She was blushing deeply as I happily twirled around with her in my arms.

"Put me down." She said bluntly.

"Hmmm." I kept her in my arms, pretending to think hard. "No." I smiled happily, running out of the locker area and through the corridors of the school.

Rima's POV:

I should have been stoked. He was holding me bridal style, twirling happily through the hallway.

But I was anything but happy. I hid my face with my fringe. But everyone knew it was me.

"Is that Nagi?" I heard Amu's voice in the distance as Nagi started to run playfully.

"And Rima?" Yaya's voice followed hers.

Nagihiko sprinted to the roof of the school and placed me down.

"Ouch!" He fake yelled, laughing as I punched him in the stomach. It didn't do much.

"You idiot!" I chased him as he moved quickly away, avoiding and ducking every punch playfully.

"I hate you!" I ran after him, attempting again and again.

"No you don't!" He grabbed my hand, dragging me across the roof. He plonked down on the side. "Sit!" He dragged me down, hanging over the split-level school roof.

I kicked him.

Again, it didn't do much.

"What do you want Fujisaki?" I growled as he swung his legs happily.

"Fujisaki?" He cocked his head to the side. "That just won't do Rima" He whispered to me.

I froze. I've heard that before. That was from my dream.

"Nagihiko." I repeated the line from my dream.

"Almost there." He whispered again.

"Nagi..." I was shocked.

"There you go!" He moved a stray lock of hair away from my eyes.

I didn't do anything. I just sat there, mouth ajar and eyes widened.

Did my dream really come true?

If they did then someone was supposed to enter this scene soon.

Someone who would ruin this perfect moment.

Amu.

_**I hope you guys liked that. I'm begging you to review! If you like it. If you didn't then you don't have to. I'm loving writing this story for people. I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Lots of love; Luva-Chan. **_


	6. I'll Hold You To That

_Chapter six; I'll hold you to that. _

_So this is chapter six, I really hope you like it, SUCH A RIMAHIKO ONE! But don't worry there is going to be some Amuto coming up in the next chapters. But I like writing Rima and Nagi better. Much better. _

_Did my dreams really come true?_

_If they did then someone was supposed to enter this scene soon. _

_Someone who would ruin this perfect moment. _

_Amu. _

I sat there for a few seconds, expecting Amu to pop out of nowhere like in my dream.

"You asshole!" I hit him.

"Ouch!"

"You son of a-"

"OUCH!"

"You-"

"Ow!"

"Read-"

"Ow!"

"My-"

"Ow!"

"Dream-"

"Ow!"

"Book!"

I got up. My eyes were glazed over, ready to spill out tears. I was walking as quickly as possible, which was pretty slow.

"Rima." Nagihiko grabbed my shoulder, but I shrugged him away.

"Rima? Nagi?" Amu opened the door to the stairwell, looking confused at us.

"You missed your cue." I glared at her before walking down the stairs quickly and running off out of school grounds.

Nagihiko's POV-

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"Rhythm happened." I ran down the stairwell, attempting to follow the upset girl, or the angry girl. Whichever would be easier to handle.

"Rima?" I called out, searching. I saw strands of blond hair poking out behind a tree.

"I'm sorry." I sat next to her, hugging my knees.

"I just want to know why." She whispered.

"Why what?" I asked, looking at her. Her head was down and her long beautiful fringe covered her eyes.

"Cut the crap, I already know you read my dream book." She looked up, getting frustrated.

Yes. An upset Rima was better, well less dangerous than an angry Rima.

"How did you know?" I whispered, looking away.

"Because, you idiot. You said all that stuff from my dream." She shuffled away from me, getting obviously pissed off.

"But, that wasn't in your dream book." I asked confused.

"Well, yes it was. Every dream I have I write in my dream book-" She stopped, starting into space; a frightened expression occupied her face.

"Rima?" I was concerned for her. What had happened?

"Oh God." Her head fell into her hands. "It wasn't in my dream book, because _**you**_ stole my dream book, that's why I didn't write it!" She go up, ready to leave.

"Rima." I stood up, grabbing her arm. She couldn't leave this time.

"Let. Me. Go." She turned around, trying to give a death stare but ended up just looking afraid.

"I'm sorry." I turned her around to look at her; she refused by looking at the ground.

"I just wish I didn't stuff everything up so much. I wish I didn't accidentally tell you." She didn't look up. "You know I don't like you right?"

_Stab. _

There goes my heart. I thought she did.

Rima's POV-

I can't believe I just said that. I really, _really_ stuffed everything up for myself.

"I know." I looked up. He knew I didn't like him. Why did it feel like all this weight had been lifted off my chest? Oh my god Rima you wuss! I really hated myself right now.

I sniffed.

"Sounds like you need a hug?" He opened up his arms. I just stared at him about to turn around and walk home.

"Rima?" He kept his arms open, tilting his head down to see me.

I started to turn around but was dragged back and pulled into the embrace of Nagihiko. I was really red, blushing nervously.

"What are you-" I started but stopped myself, burying my head into him, letting myself cry. Why did that keep happening? I was an emotional wreck lately.

3 hours later-

Nagihiko's POV

"I found them!"

"Aw, they're so cute!" I heard a click. Opening one eye I saw where I was, sitting behind a tree trunk and holding a sleeping Rima closely.

"Yaya?" I lifted my head up, trying not to disturb the blond that was sleeping soundly, her head resting on my shoulder.

"We were _really_ worried about you guys." Amu stood with her. "You've been gone for _hours_!" She whispered loudly.

"I guess we fell asleep." I looked at her, still fast asleep.

"What are you gonna do?" Amu tried to contain a bouncy Yaya.

"Um..." I started to get up. "I know."

We all walked together quietly as I carried the peaceful Rima 'koala-style'.

"I don't think the 'fans' are going to like this." Yaya gestured towards Rima.

"No smurf, no." Rima muffled in her sleep, resulting in Yaya laughing indefinitely.

"Well then, she's going to have to wake up soon." I stopped, placing her down, and failing by falling adjacent.

"Huh?" Rima blankly blinked up at everyone, then looked at me.

"You fell asleep." I said blushing.

"Oh." She got up, stretching her small arms and letting out a yawn. "How long was I out?"

"Um...three to four hours." Amu tried to sound casual.

"Three to four hours!" Her Bambi eyes widened.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Amu reassured her.

"I'm going home." She brushed off her skirt, walked down the path and away from the school.

"Rima." We all called in unison.

"What?" She turned around.

"It's fine. Come on." We all held our hands out.

She sighed, following us.

I shouldn't have been so happy. But I couldn't help but grin when I felt her hand clasp the back of my jumper.

Rima's POV-

I opened my eyes and winced as pain sprung from my head. I was sitting on the grass, Nagihiko next to me. Nagihiko informed me I fell asleep for about 4 hours. I was forced to continue school, much to my disgust.

I looked at the floor as I held onto his jacket. I always did it with Amu because it made me feel safer, and that's how I felt right now. But even I knew I was screwed. I said I didn't like him; I had lied.

I never let go of his jumper, even when we entered the classroom. I followed him all the way to my seat, sitting sadly when I had to let go.

I heard the whispers from everybody. Some girls looked ready to kill me in five seconds flat.

I looked down at the note that was sitting on my table.

Rima,

I'm sorry for reading your dream book. I will live the rest of my life trying to repay you. Also, you look cute when you sleep. Tears don't suit you. Try and be happy.

-Nagi.

I read it once, and again, and again. I had a different emotion each time I read it.

So I wrote a note. I pulled out my pen and scribbled as neatly as I could.

_I'll hold you to that..._

He smiled as he read it; looking up and giving me a nod.

"Mashiro-Rima?" Nikaido walked over to my table, looking down at me, still happy. "What is it you and Fujisaki-Nagihiko are talking about that can't wait until _after_ class?" He snatched the note and continued the class.

If looks could kill, Nikaido would be dead, because I was glaring at him to no end.

"You're welcome." Nagihiko said.

"For what?" I whispered confused.

"For this." He stood up, firmly. "Excuse-me, Nikaido sensei! I believe that was the property of Rima, and you have no right in taking it."

"Well then Mr. Fujisaki, maybe you would like to wait outside rather than take this class?" Nikaido sensei still seemed humble.

"With pleasure." He left with a very obvious wink in my direction.

"Anyone else?" Nikaido questioned.

I got up, leaving the classroom casually, making sure to slam the door loudly before starting to walk off.

"Rima?" Nagihiko whispered leaning against the wall.

"Hi." I greeted casually, continuing to walk away.

"What did you do that for?" He followed me.

"Well, you did that for me, I didn't want to leave you hanging. And I suggest you don't follow me, I'm going to the ladies room." I walked thought the restroom door.

Nagihiko's POV-

The door next to me slammed, a small, confident Rima walked out peacefully.

"Rima?" I tried to whisper, shocked at her bravery.

"Hi." She didn't turn around, but instead continued walking.

"What did you do that for?" I followed her, curious at her sudden braveness.

"Well, you did that for me, I didn't want to leave you hanging. And I suggest you don't follow me, I'm going to the ladies room." She answered simply, pushing open the bathroom door.

"You're still here?" She raised an eyebrow at me as I leaned against the wall.

"Mhmm." I answered.

"So, I have a question." Rima sat down next to me on the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Sure." I replied, scribbling onto a sketchbook I had pulled out.

"Why did you take my dream book?" She tilted her head to look at me.

"I guess I was curious, and when you asked me to leave, I just grabbed it without even thinking. Because, you're always so defensive, like there's always a wall put up around you." I tried to give her my best answer.

"Okay." She stated quietly.

"I'm done." I put the pen down.

"Done what?" She looked over at my sketchbook.

"It's you." I showed her a delicate, thought out picture of her. She looked like she was caught off guard, which she was. Her mouth was slightly open as though she was talking, looking out a window.

"It's beautiful." She kept her eyes on it.

"I hope you don't mind." I smiled at her. "I'm keeping it."

_Hope you liked it! I've got so many Rima and Nagi ideas written down, I can't keep track of them all! Anyways, please review! I tried really hard. I wanted to write this for someone called 'Shugo chara addict' because what you p.m'ed was really sweet, not to mention flattering! Bye!_


	7. Baby steps

Chapter 7- You're forgetting something...

This is my seventh chappie! I'm really enjoying writing tis and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, or story alert and favorite. It means sooo much to me! Thanks. ENJOY! 

_"Done what?" She looked over at my sketchbook. _

_"Its you." I showed her a delicate, thought out picture of her. She looked like she was caught off guard, which she was, her mouth was open, talking, looking up out the window. _

_"It's beautiful." She kept her eyes on it. _

_"I hope you don't mind." I smiled at her. "I'm keeping it." _

Rima's POV-

I tiredly arrived home from school, walking hurriedly up the stairs.

"Hey Ikuto." I threw my school bag down, grabbing out my phone. "Wait, WHAT?!" I turned and stared at the cat-boy, sitting on my desk chair.

"Yo." He blinked at me.

"What are you doing here?!" I pressed myself against the wall, slightly frightened.

"Did you forget?" He looked at me, a little surprised.

"Nagi?" I asked confused.

"You're forgetting something." He nodded. "Something else." Attempting to let me guess.

"Uh-"

"What about my part of the deal?" He leaned his head back.

"Oh, right. The you and Amu part. Well, that should be easier than my part." I started thinking. "Which come to think of it." I looked over. "You haven't helped me with at all!"

"Baby steps." He shrugged.

"You'll be taking baby steps once I'm done with you!" I started to rant.

"Hmmm, aggressive. Nagihiko wouldn't like that." He lifted his head with a smirk.

"Nagihiko wouldn't like that." I mimicked him poking my tongue out.

"So. Gonna help me." He asked.

"Fine." It took a lot of strength not to hurt him. "How am I supposed to help you?!" I lay on my bed, confused on the events of the day.

"Well, I don't think the whole, 'make them jealous' thing is in the picture any more." He yawned.

"mm." I grumbled under my breath.

"Somebody's still angry. How long will that last?" He stretched on the floor.

"Stupid...I'm gonna ring your neck...dream book...Nagihiko!" I mumbled through different topics, not even knowing what I was saying myself.

"So..."

"Oh for gods sake, just tell her? Well...she already knows that. Do something. For the love of god. Do something! Because I swear to god if I have to spend another freaking second with you then I will be suicidal!" I panted finishing my rant.

"Okay." He got up, walking over to the window.

"Really?" I shot my head up.

"Yeah. Unlike _you_ I can take some criticism and I'm trying to get someone, I suggest you do the same and chase _your_ goal." He climbed out very cat-like and waved from my lawn.

"Woah." I sighed landing on my bed, even Ikuto was beating me.

Nagihiko's POV-

I lay in my usual spot on the grass in the sun. Humming tunes.

"Nagi?" I looked up to see the cheery soccer player, walking along the path.

"Hey Kūkai." I sat back down, fiddling with the ordinary daisy's.

"Watcha doing?" He stood infringing of me.

"Just...thinking, I guess." I continued to airily look at the sky.

"Blond!" Kūkai exclaimed.

"Pardon?"

"Short!" He continued.

"What are you doing?"

"Bambi eyes!" He squinted his eyes at me.

"Kūkai, what's wrong?" I sat up.

"Sorry, I was trying to genetically program your brain." He sat down next to me.

"Program it to what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Aw Nagi, that's sad. Blond, short, Bambi eyes. They all make..." Kūkai left the answer for me.

"Rima?" I asked slowly.

"Bingo." The brunette chimed.

"Oh. Okay then, well. Things are going...good?" I lay back down.

"Ouch. Are you sure?" He peered over.

"Well, in my opinion they are." I pulled the sketchbook from my back, handing to him.

"Either you drew this or Rima is seriously narcissistic." He titled his head "Either way, pretty good."

"I know, athletic, gorgeous, smart. What can't I do?" I rambled sarcastically.

"Not to mention modest." He laughed sarcastically, chucking the book back at me. "So the 'contest' is doing well?" He emphasized the 'contest'.

"Winning!" I blew on my fist and brushed it onto my sleeve.

"Nice." He gave me a thumbs up.

_Bleep. _

Kūkai grinned checking his phone.

"I gotta go." He ran smiling, he couldn't leave quicker could he.

"So...Contest huh?" My eyes widened in shock, for when I turned around, much to my luck was the short, blond, Bambi-eyed Rima. Aren't I lucky?

"Rima?! Um...Hi?" I got up.

"What, contest?" She glared daggers.

"We're friends remember." I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Correction, we were friends." Her hands remained in fists. "Just when I begin to trust someone." She whispered whilst leaving.

"Crap." Frustrated I walked home glumly. My eyes in a saddened state, and not leaving that.

Rima's POV-

Boy was I pissed. I could have knocked him out right there. Well, anyone who knew my athletic ability would know I could never knock someone out. But I like to think I could.

"I thought he was starting to...you know!" I groaned to Kusu-kusu, who was listening politely.

"Boys, can't live with them, can't live without them." Kusu-kusu placed a tea cup on the bed side table.

"You always know what to say Kusu-kusu..." I stated sarcastically.

_Bring. _

My phone. Oh, we're would be without technology.

"Hello?" I asked the electronic item.

"Rima?! You picked up..." I heard an upset Fujisaki-Nagihiko on the other end.

"Go to hell..." I yelled, hanging up.

_Bring. _

_Bring. _

_Bring._

He kept ringing. I was tempted to call him up and whisper 'seven days', but I have some dignity, god I hope I still had some.

"Please please, go away." I yelled at the phone.

"Rima, it's time for dinner..." My mother peered into my bedroom, looking concerned.

"I'm not that hungry." I lied, with the pillow sitting on my face.

"I'll bring your food up." She left, returning after a few minutes, with a plate in hand.

"Um...Rima, there's a boy at the door for you, should I send him up?" She seemed confused.

"What color hair does he have?" I asked, probably confusing my poor mother even more.

"Um...I wasn't really paying attention. I'll send him up." She left the room.

I groaned.

"Ikuto would have used the window. Fine, I guess I could let some anger go." I sat up.

I saw Nagihiko enter my room sadly.

"Um...Hi..." He stood awkwardly at my door, looking uncomfortable.

Good. Suffer Nagihiko! Suffer!

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"Well. You seemed kind of angry..." He trailed off.

"Oh? I seemed angry? You thought that was angry? You will be praying that that was angry! You are in for a whole lot more angry boy!" I screamed as quietly as I could. Which surprisingly was really quiet.

"Um..." He continued to stand at my door.

"I can't believe that I was a contest! Is that all I am to you?! A freaking prize?! Am I a freaking toy to you Fujisaki?!" I yelled at him, standing up on my bed, not reaching very tall.

"No." He whispered.

"I doubt that..." I panted, satisfied with my level of explosion.

"Well, I see your angry at me-" He started.

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe how pissed-" I started to attack him again.

"Let me talk! Let me talk! I'm sorry, the messages I left explain everything. So...I'm sorry." He bowed and left my room sadly.

"Like I'm gonna check your stupid messages." I muttered to myself.

Nagihiko's POV-

I quickly excused myself from her room. Well, I really was a genius in getting myself in these sort if situations wasn't it, now that I mention it, it has happened a lot lately.

First we're great.

Then we're bad.

Then we're amazing.

Then we are absolutely horrible.

"What's next." I mumbled to myself, walking home.

_Enjoy? Good! I haven't been writing many words in my chappies lately. Sorry about that. But I've planned it out, and you guys are in for a treat. Please continue your support! Love you all; Luva-Chan. _


End file.
